


There's an Imposter Among Us?!

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Body Modification, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Creampie, Crewmate Yuri Plisetsky, Day 7, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Imposter Katsuki Yuuri, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Tentacles, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yuri seems to have bedded the resident imposter.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	There's an Imposter Among Us?!

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

Yuri is in a pickle. On one hand, he really, really loves his boyfriend and wants to do whatever he can to make him happy. On the other hand, he’s a little squicked out by his boyfriend at the same time.

“You want to...what?”

Yuuri blushes, playing with his fingers. “W-well, as an imposter, I h-have some duties. Y-you know two of them. Those are getting rid of all the humans and the other is finding a mate. T-the other one is to reproduce. I wanted to w-wait a little bit longer until I had gotten rid of everyone here, but my commander called me and b-basically ordered me to a-at least start now.”

Yuri sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I see.”

“I-if you want t-to wait, I’ll kill everyone else really quickly.”

He stares at the Imposter. “I never said that.” 

“I don’t want to force you into anything. I’ll tell you what: I’ll go and kill one more person since it’ll take me a while, so you can think. Then, I’ll come back so we can talk, okay?” He asks while fitting his helmet over his head.

“Okay.” Yuri sits on his bunk and watches the Imposter, his boyfriend, leave the room.  _ What am I gonna do…? _

**********

Later that night, Yuuri comes crawling through the vent absolutely covered in blood and guts.

“Let me clean up and then we can talk.”

Yuri nods wordlessly, laying back on his bunk and staring at the ceiling.  _ I wonder who he got this time. I hope it was Yakov. He’s always up my ass and it’s hella annoying. _

“I got Jean-Jacques this time. He was bragging about finishing all his tasks today.”

A huge smile takes over the blond’s face. “Seriously?! That guy was so annoying!”

“I know. That’s why I did it. Who do you want me to kill next?”

“I want you to get Yakov soon. He’s being annoying.” He sits up and watches as Yuuri showers in their bathroom. “Did you almost get caught?”

“I didn’t, but I decided to use the vents just to be safe because I know you would always give me an alibi.” Yuuri finishes showering and steps out. Grabbing a towel, he dries himself before slipping into a new jumpsuit. “I’ll need to clean my suit later, but for now I think I can just put it in the closet. We have much to talk about.”

“We do,” Yuri replies, nodding. He pats the bed next to him. “Come sit.”

He sits down, playing with his fingers nervously.

Taking Yuuri’s hands into his own, he presses kisses to them. “Don’t be so nervous. I sorta knew what I was getting into when I agreed to be your boyfriend. Don’t get me wrong, there are some humans that I like, but there are a lot that I absolutely hate. If they could just get the message and stay out of space, out of your guys’ territory, I’d be fine with everything. I could video chat with the people I like and ignore the people I don’t.”

Yuuri tilts his head. “You wouldn’t miss your parents?”

He scoffs. “My parents dumped me onto my grandpa when I was two. My grandpa died when I was fifteen. I got into trouble with the law, so I was sent here. I guess they were hoping that one of you guys would kill me.” He snorts. “Jokes on them, I’m actually sleeping with one!”

“That’s horrible. I’m sorry that the other humans did that to you.”

Yuri shrugs. “It is what it is. But, anyways, this conversation was to be about whether or not we reproduce.”

He nods solemnly. “It is.”

“I want to.” Yuri leans his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder. “It’s always been a dream of mine to have kids, believe it or not. I guess I just wanted to make sure that I would give someone a chance to have a childhood. I know that, with you, kids are different, but it’s still the same principle. So, I’d love to have kids with you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s breathing picks up and he beams. “Really?” He breathes. “Oh, that makes me so happy!” He wraps his arms around Yuri and holds him close, nosing the blond hair fondly. 

“How does it work?”

“Well,” Yuuri starts, “I would have to be in my actual form. You’ve seen it before, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, when you killed Georgi in front of me when he tried to hurt me.”

“Right. So, I’d have to be in that form. First, I have to start by changing you. Every first coupling an Imposter has with a human, we secrete a hormone that gives you the ability to incubate our eggs. It takes about a week to work. During that week, my body gets ready by producing the eggs that I will lay in you. When the week is over, I’ll lay the eggs in you and fertilize them. They’ll stay in you for about sixty rotations. During that time, you’ll make a nest. I’ll need to fertilize them periodically throughout those rotations. Then, once sixty rotations have gone by, you’ll lay the eggs in the nest and we’ll keep them warm. They’ll stay in the nest for another thirty rotations or so before they hatch. Your body will start lactating for them and they’ll suckle for thirty rotations before weaning. Once they’re weaned, we take them out and teach them how to kill. I’ll teach them how to use their Imposter biology and you’ll teach them how to use human weapons. They’ll also take on forms that look similar to yours and mine. After two cycles of teaching, they’ll go out on their own, searching for their own mates and warding off intruders.”

“Wow, you’ve got it down to a science, huh?” Yuri asks.

He shrugs. “It’s how it’s been done for generations. We don’t know any different. We’re all wired with an intense possessiveness that extends to anything we consider ours, our parents, our siblings, our space, our mate, our children. Anything really. Each Imposter is given a space station that we claim as ours. The humans inside have invaded it and must be destroyed. Once they’re all gone, we go out and choose another station. Our old one is still ours and we will come back if it’s invaded again. But typically the humans leave it alone. They’ve gotten really good at building newer and better stations to hopefully keep us out. They haven’t succeeded thus far though.”

“Wow. You’d think they’d learn. Have you guys made contact?” 

“Yes. We’ve made contact numerous times from the stations we’ve purged and warned the humans to stay out. Or else we’ll just keep killing them. I’m not sure if they think we’re joking, or if they’re trying to purge criminals. Even our leaders have contacted the human leaders to try and get them to stay out of our space. Anything outside of your solar system is ours and we will kill the humans who invade it. Stay inside your solar system and maybe we can have peaceful relations by exchanging information. If you follow our rules, maybe we’ll allow you to come over and see what’s out there. But when you do so without permission, you die. It’s like the human custom of trespassing. You do not go on someone else’s property without permission. You get in trouble.”

“Huh, I’ve never really thought of it that way. I can definitely see why you’re upset over us invading you.”

“But not you!” Yuuri squeezes Yuri into another hug. “You’re my mate, so you can have anything that’s mine!”

He giggles. “Thanks, Yuuri.” He hums lightly. “So, when are we gonna start the process?”

Yuuri turns red and splutters for a moment. “I-uhm, whenever you want, I guess. I mean, we have to start soon, but I still don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Yuri squirms around so he’s straddling Yuuri and presses a light kiss to his lips. “Breed me, Imposter,” he purrs.

Yuuri’s pupils dilate, the black overtaking his irises. He stands up and lays Yuri down on the bed. He takes off the jumpsuit and locks the door before licking his lips. “I’m going to change now, okay?”

Yuri gulps. “Okay. Want me to undress?” He’s  _ so  _ turned on right now. Whenever Yuuri turns all feral on him, it makes him so hot and bothered.

“Yes,” he hisses, his body beginning to morph.

Yuri undresses, throwing his clothes on the floor somewhere, never taking his eyes off of Yuuri while he morphs into his normal, monstrous form. His lower half becomes a swirling mass of tentacles, almost like an extremely tall octopus with extra appendages. Yuuri’s teeth become extra sharp, almost needle-like, and his eyes become very reptilian. His upper half is humanoid with black scales patching over the pale skin. His arms are covered in black scales and his hands have extremely sharp claws.

“Shit!” He curses, his cock hard and dripping against his abdomen.

Yuuri slithers forward, climbing onto the bed and over Yuri. His tentacles wrap around Yuri’s legs and spread them wide. He leans down, connecting their lips into a kiss. Yuuri’s long tongue slides into Yuri’s mouth while his clawed hands explore the pale expanse of Yuri’s chest. Yuri licks over those sharp teeth, shivering in delight when they prick his tongue and draw blood.

Breaking the kiss, Yuuri leans back. “Gonna penetrate you now,” he hisses, revealing a long, thick tentacle. “I promise it won’t hurt.”

“I trust you, he replies breathlessly. 

Slowly, Yuuri puts the head of the tentacle against Yuuri’s hole. It’s warm and slimy. Yuuri’s clawed hands spread his cheeks apart, exposing his fluttering hole to cool air of their room. Gently, he spreads some of the wetness around Yuri’s hole. The blond can feel his muscles loosening. Yuuri presses the tentacle firmly against Yuri’s hole, encouraging the muscles to loosen so he can slip inside.

Yuri groans, feeling the tentacle pushing its way in. His muscles are relaxed against the intruding appendage, the large girth pressing into him. It goes further and further in, passing his colon and going into his intestines. He can feel it going further and further until he feels like bursting. “So full!” He moans.

Yuuri growls, flexing the tentacle a bit. “How are you feeling?”

“G-good. Keep go-going.”

Slowly, Yuuri starts pulling the tentacle out partway. Then he thrusts it back in. Yuri arches off the bed as the tentacle drags against his prostate. His hands find their way to his stomach and he can feel how bulged out his stomach is.

“G-gods!” He groans. “I’m so full!”

Yuuri continues thrusting shallowly in and out of Yuri, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. When he notices how close Yuri is getting, the tentacle starts secreting some sort of liquid inside him.

Yuri screams, the feeling of this pushing him over the edge. His cock spurts his seed all over his chest and rapidly expanding stomach.

Yuuri moans as Yuri clamps down on him. “You’re doing so well,” he coos. “Just a bit more and then we’re done for now.” He continues whispering sweet-nothings into Yuri’s ear until he’s done. Then, he pulls out. Some liquid rushes towards Yuri’s gaped opening, but once it hits the air, it solidifies into a plug, making sure the rest can’t come out.

“Oh my gods!” He whimpers, his eyes drooping in exhaustion.  _ This was so exhausting! _

“Go ahead and sleep, Yuri. You’ll be asleep for most of tomorrow as your body changes in the most painful way. Then, you’ll be able to be up and about for the rest of the week. I’ll make sure everyone knows you’re sick.” Yuuri presses a kiss to Yuri’s forehead as he changes back into his humanoid form.

He smiles dopily and snuggles into Yuuri’s embrace. “Kill someone for me,” he whispers, feeling the sleep dragging him under.

“I will.”

**********

The week went by relatively calmly with no surprises. Yuri took a day off and then was back to work. Yuuri killed one person, Mila, someone who Yuri found extremely annoying. At the week’s end, however, Yuri could tell something was up with Yuuri. He was irritable, something the meek Imposter never was, and he seemed extremely touchy and possessive.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” The blond asks once they retire in their room for the night.

“I’m cramping,” he replies, shucking off his clothes and collapsing onto a bunk. “It’s about time for me to lay eggs in you. To start the process.”

Yuri practically starts salivating at the prospect. “It is?!” While Yuuri had been growing eggs, his own body has been undergoing certain changes as well. He now has a womb and he craves for it to be filled. Yuuri explained to him that the hormone that was secreted into his system will make him crave to be filled with his mate’s clutches over and over again.

He chuckles. “Yeah. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” he says, wiggling out of his clothes and climbing onto the bunk next to Yuuri. “Been really craving for you to put your eggs in me today. Is that a sign?”

Yuuri pulls the blond to him and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “It can be sometimes. It’s been a week and my eggs wouldn’t be ready until you’re ready, so I think we can start tonight. We’re down to the last few remaining members, so once I impregnate you, I’ll go hunting. And then I’ll bring you food.”

“Okay.” Yuri is practically vibrating with excitement. He leans up and starts leaving kisses up and down Yuuri’s neck. “I’m excited.”

“I can tell.” He sits up, dislodging Yuri from his side. “Lay back and get comfortable for me,” he says, standing to his feet and beginning to morph.

Laying on his back, Yuri lets his legs fall open. The plug that had been formed by Yuuri’s fluids has already dissolved, leaving his hole slightly more open than normal. He reaches down and starts playing with himself, watching Yuuri transform.

Once again, Yuuri slithers over to Yuri, his tentacles grabbing onto Yuri’s legs and spreading them even wider. The Imposter slots their bodies together, bringing their lips together in a sensual kiss. The clawed hands roam Yuri’s body again, stopping to play with the blond’s nipples. He tugs them and rolls thems, eliciting moans from Yuri. Breaking the kiss, Yuuri sits back and grabs a pillow. He lifts up Yuri’s hips and places it underneath, giving Yuri a bit more support. “Are you ready?”

“Yes! I’m more than ready!” He exclaims, once again vibrating with excitement.

Yuuri’s mating tentacle bumps up against Yuri’s hole, already slick and warm. He slowly pushes it in, watching Yuri carefully for any signs of pain or discomfort that he might be feeling. All Yuri is feeling is bliss, however. His head is thrown back and a loud moan leaves his lips. This time, the tentacle doesn’t go as far in. instead, it seems to go to a completely different part in him. Yuuri pumps the tentacle in and out of him, giving him the sensation of normal human intercourse. Of course, it’s pleasurable for him as well.

“Yes! More! Please, Yuuri! I want more!” Yuri moans, hands fisting the sheets as he struggles to ground himself. “Gimme more!”

Leaning over so he can mouth at Yuri’s neck, he chuckles. “Be patient, koneko. I’ll give you what you want soon,” he purrs, nipping the pale skin with his sharp, needle-like teeth.

Craning his neck to the side to give Yuuri more room, Yuri wraps his legs around Yuuri’s waist and his hands wrap around the Imposter’s shoulders. Digging his nails in, he lets out a hiss of pleasure when Yuuri’s tentacle hits a sensitive spot in him. “Please, please, please, please, please, please!”

“Soon.” Yuuri can feel it coming. He knows that soon his eggs will be traveling out of the pouch his body stores them in, down his mating tentacle, and into the womb in Yuri’s stomach. “Very soon.” He connects their lips again, his tongue dipping into Yuri’s mouth to steal his breath away.

Yuri’s nails leave red streaks along Yuuri’s shoulders as the thrusts begin to get faster and more erratic. They’re both moaning into each other’s mouths, unable to get enough of each other.

Suddenly, Yuri breaks the kiss to throw his head back and scream as he cums. He clenches around Yuuri’s tentacle, making the Imposter stiffen with a low groan and release a burst of hot fluid into him.

“Are you ready?” He growls, hands coming down to grip Yuri’s hips.

“Yes! Yes, oh yes, oh yes!” He babbles, shaking a bit in overstimulation.

Yuuri thrusts in deeply, pushing past a barrier that Yuri didn’t even know existed inside him. With a groan, a torrent of hot liquid rushes into him. Then, something nudges at his entrance. Yuri groans loudly as a bulge travels down Yuuri’s tentacle. It stretches him even wider around his boyfriend, pressing right up against his prostate. It keeps going until it pops out of Yuuri’s tentacle and nestles into his womb.

Yuri groans as he feels it settle, an indescribable excitement building inside him. Yuuri groans in relief, one of the heavy eggs gone from his pouch. They repeat this process over and over again, depositing many eggs inside the small blond human. By the time Yuuri is laying the last egg, Yuri has cum twice. His body twitches in overstimulation as the last egg rolls against his prostate, all the way into his womb where the rest of its siblings lay. A groan of pure bliss leaves Yuuri as another torrent of hot fluid rushes into Yuri’s womb.

“Yes!” He hisses, his hands gripping Yuri’s hips tightly. He starts to pull out. His tentacle is still releasing fluid, but much like before, it forms a solid plug to keep what’s inside in.

Yuri groans, feeling used and happy. “So full,” he murmurs, tracing his hand over his stomach which is swollen to the size of a watermelon. “Will I get bigger?”

“Maybe slightly,” Yuuri answers, changing back to his human form and going to get something to clean Yuri up. “But it should stay about this size.”

“Oh good. I can hide the bump in my suit if it stays this size.”

“Yes. And the plug will dissolve in about five rotations, which is when I’ll need to fertilize you again.” Yuuri wets a rag and wipes Yuri down, taking care to get all the excess semen and other fluids off of him. “Now, sleep. You need to build up your health. I’m going to go hunting and then bring some food from the kitchen, okay?”

“Okay.” With a sigh, Yuri snuggles into the bed as the Imposter covers him with the blanket and makes him comfortable. The pillow under his hips gets tossed into the laundry shoot and one of the other pillows from the other bunks is put under Yuri’s head.

“I’ll be back later. Love you.”

“Love you too,” the blond yawns, watching as Yuuri shuts the light off and morphs before slipping into a vent and disappearing. He blinks once, twice, three times before his eyes stay closed and he sleeps.


End file.
